


What's the scoop?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is Umbridge capable of love?





	What's the scoop?

Our story starts a week after Dolores Umbridge was escorted from Hogwarts by centaurs, she decided to call her close friend Rita Skeeter.

Rita asked, "What's the scoop?"

Umbridge grinned an evil grin as she told her, "Harry Potter was behind the pranks at Hogwarts. He told the Longbottom boy, the Weasley twins and the others to do everything in their power to drive me out of the school. He even tricked me into entering The Forbidden Forest where a group of centaurs dragged me away!"

Rita's Quick Quotes Quill had taken all this information down and she smirked. "Really? Now, this is an interesting story indeed."

Umbridge smiled. "I have the names of each and every centaur who violated me as well."

Rita insisted, "Go on."

Umbridge recited, "Bane, Ronan, Magorian and Torvus."

Rita replied, "Perfect; my dear Dolores, this should make for a great front page!"

Umbridge inquired, "So, what's my payment?"

Rita answered, "I think I can manage to work a date with you into my schedule this week."

Umbridge stuttered, "A d-date?

Rita responded, "Of course, I know you've always had a thing for viciously cruel reporters like moi."

Umbridge fervently shook her head, but muttered, "Maybe you're just the exception."

Rita smirked. "Is that so?"

Umbridge blushed and admitted, "I think I kind of, sort of love you."

Rita applied more lipstick to her puckered lips and smiled. "Oh, I know darling. Of course I know, I have the scoop on everything."

Umbridge demanded, "Well, do you love me back?!"

Rita grinned. "Of course I do; darling, that's why you're my most reliable source."

Umbridge replied, "Perfect, we can seal our deal then."

Rita misunderstanding her, kissed her on the lips.


End file.
